Numerous flossing products exist. However, known flossing products lack one or more desirable features. For example, known flossing products fail to provide one or more of the following features: (1) a disposable flossing device that fits onto a user's finger and maintains a substantially constant tension in a piece of floss during use (e.g., during positioning onto the user's finger, flossing, etc.); (2) a disposable flossing device that fits onto a user's finger and utilizes a fixed length of floss; (3) a disposable flossing device that fits onto a user's finger and is integrally formed as a single continuous flossing device; and (4) a disposable flossing device that has kid-appeal (i.e., a child is somewhat drawn to and wants to use the flossing device).
There is a need in the art for flossing products that provide one or more of the following features: (1) a disposable flossing device that fits onto a user's finger and maintains a substantially constant tension in a piece of floss during use (e.g., during positioning onto the user's finger, flossing, etc.); (2) a disposable flossing device that fits onto a user's finger and utilizes a fixed length of floss; (3) a disposable flossing device that fits onto a user's finger and is integrally formed as a single continuous flossing device; and (4) a disposable flossing device that has kid-appeal (i.e., a child is somewhat drawn to and wants to use the flossing device).